Jurassic Park (Peppa Pig Parody)
Plot A brief review of the history of genetic engineering is described, followed by descriptions on its foundation, motions, progress and finally, its pinacle. The Introduction then reveals forshadowing about a tragic event that took place in late August, 1989, on a remote island off the west coast of Costa Rica, with just over 20 people there to witness it. Doctor Nile of Bahía Anasco, Costa Rica, is disturbed by an unusual turn of events in her routine day: a fatally wounded worker who had been smashed by a backhoe from an American resort being built off the west coast. Yet, the wounds don't appear to be from an earth-mover-- no dirt in the wound, no crushed bone-- but more like shredded flesh, almost like an animal mauling. Mr. Sheep, a Peppatown buismess man, who is thirty-six takes his family for a two-week July holiday down to Costa Rica. His daughter Suzy, a fun-loving 8-year-old, excitedly accumulates animal observations for her school project. When Bowman and his wife, Miss. Sheep, arrive at a deserted beach in the Cabo Blanco Biological Preserve, he insists that his worry-some wife will finally let their daughter have some fun and enjoy herself. Yet he soon regrets his decision; he hears his daughters voice. She is screaming. Dr. Brown bear, a Costa Rican physician at the Clinica Santa Maria in Puntarenas, reduces swelling in Suzy's arm and neck. The girl had said she had been bitten by a green lizard, with brown stripes, that walks on its hind legs. Cruz then has Dr. Martin Guitierrez speak with the Sheeps and conclude that the Peppatown child was bitten by a common Basillik Lizard. Samples of the lizard's saliva were then forwarded to the University lab in San José for testing. Mrs. Sheep was discharged the following morning. Despite his diagnosis to the Sheeps, Dr. Brown Bear was certain that the lizard that bit the Peppatown child was a new breed of lizard. To test the lizard for toxins, Dr. Brown Beat went to the same beach that the Sheeps had been on. His day was unsuccessful, when he spotted a howler monkey eating a green lizard. Dr. Brown Bear sedated the monkey, retrieved the sample, and forwarded it to the office of Mummy Dog. Mr. Bull, head of the Tropical Disease Laboratory of Colombia University Medical Center, viewed the biological speciments sent to Mummy Dog's lab. Dog was not there to conduct the dissection, due to a business trip. The tests came up with high doses of serotonin, a neurotransmitter that can cause dramatic allergic reactions. Bull didn't bother to note the finds in his fax to Mr. Cheetah in Costa Rica. Meanwhile, in hospital of Bahía Anasco, a newborn child is killed by green lizards, and when they ran off, they had left several three-toed footprints, like birds. Despite the terror that Mrs. Chipmunk had seen the night that the newborn child was born, she had not reported the cause of death, in fear of being criticized. Back in Bull's office at Columbia University, a women named Miss. Elephant looked at the drawing that Suzy Sheep had made and called it a dinosaur. Stone, of course, called that claim ridiculous and absurd, yet Dog demanded something be done to ensure that it wasn't a dinosaur. Bull said that despite her request, he would do nothing at all. As Pony imagines his view on the prehistoric world and eerie jungle of the Cretacious period, he is interrupted Miss Rabbitr, his student. The two meet Docotr Rabbit, an Attorney that is investigating Grampy Rabbit, an eccentric businessman and venture capitalist. Pony and Rabbit together found it difficult to see old Grampy Rabbit as an evil, manipulative rabbit. He had donated large quantities of funds to their digs every year for several years. Rabbit also asks Pony if he knew anything about InGen, and Pony states he helped their legal counsel, Mayor Lion, in a project a few years prior for around fifty-thousand dollars, but had eventually settled for twelve thousand when Pony dropped the deal. Rabbit then reveals to Pony that Rabbit is actually the CEO and owner of InGen, who has created a massive genetics facility on the Rabbit Foundation's island in Costa Rica. Pony tells Rabbit he knows nothing of their island and shows him out. Pony then receives a message from a woman named Mrs. Jaguar that wants him to call her back right away. Pony tries to tell Jaguar that he is sure the lizard is a common Basilisk lizard, but she insists. Pony accepts the offer and is shocked by his results. He is certain these are the remains of a Compsognathus triassicus, an animal that is over 160 million years old. Astounded by his new discovery, Pony is surprised when he gets a call from Grampy Rabbit. Rabbit is obviously on edge about his new resort and about this animal that Pony found. He asks Pony and Rabbit to both come to his resort for the weekend, with a compensation fee of $60,000 a day for three days each, enough money to fund their dig for another two summers. Rabbit tells them to meet him at the Choteau private airfield the following morning. Mayor Lion talks about their current position in the Jurassic Park Project to Mr. Lion, his supervisor. According to Lion, they own 5 percent General stock in InGen, and that an inspection of Rabbit's island is long overdue. Penguin decides to send Lion and tells him that if the island is in any way unsafe, burn it to the ground. Mr. Pony and Miss Rabbit receive material sent from Grampy Rabbit at the InGen Corporation, and begin to read through it. The packages were marked "INDUSTRIAL SECRETS DO NOT COPY". The packets covered an entire map of Isla Nublar, as well as individual blueprints of specific buildings. Pony and Rabbit then oversee the CAST program (computer-assisted sonic tomography) to view unexcavated dinosaurs—in this case, a deinonychus. However, their project is cut short, and they have to leave to catch their flight. The chapter opens with Lion rushing out of his office at the Law Offices of Chinchilla, Swan and Dalmatian, his secretary quickly packing for him. Lion is annoyed with the business trip; he's missing his daughter's birthday party, and his wife was quite angered with him. Lion boards the Gulfstream II Jet, InGen's corporate jet, and reviews the park's topics. Originally, they had planned on twelve animals, but Rabbit explains they're far beyond that, far beyond that. They have 238 animals in Rabbit's park. Lion, in disbelief, begins to remember one of his first assignments back around 1983. He remembered Rabbit putting around a Mammoth in a cage, in which he would show investors, and ask for money. Between September 1983 and November 1985, Grampy Rabbit's "Mammoth Portfolio" had raised over 870 million dollars in foreign Venture Capital, mostly from Japanese Investors Panda and Orangutan. Pony and Rabbit waited at the private airfield in Choteau, the sleek Grumman Gulfstream II Jet settling to the ground. When Pony boarded, he shook hands with Grampy Rabbit and Mayor Lion, disliking him upon sight. Lion was a stocky, muscular man wearing a suit with wire-frame glasses. Rabbit explains that their island in Costa Rica is short of a secret. They are trying to keep it as quiet as possible, and open the park to a shocked and delighted public. Granny Dog sat in the boardroom of the Biosyn Headquarters in Cupertino, CA. Ten directors now sat around the table, waiting for the last to arrive. The head of Biosyn, Steingarten , had been adamant that Doh get the board's approval on this plan. Finally, Mr. Rooster , the final board member arrived. Dog began his overview of the InGen Corporation; their startup in 1983, the purchase of three Cray XMP supercomputers, and the purchase of Isla Nublar in Costa Rica . It almost seemed as if InGen was building the world's largest zoo and largest genetics facility ever built. When the directors became annoyed, he explained that they only could have one outcome to this project—a zoo for dinosaurs. They made them; they'd patented them; they owned them. And no one else can legally make them. However, Dog does have a disgruntled employee with access to embryos. Slowly the members heads nodded, but no one spoke, no one went on record. And Dog moved forward with his plans. Dog walked into the small coffee shop cafe in the San Francisco Airport, and sat down next to his man. His gave the man a brief case, filled with $750,000. The agreement was half now, half when the frozen embryos were presented, for a grand total of 1.5 million dollars. He then asks if the man wants to go over the plan one more time, but the man only says to have the money ready Monday morning. Dog said it would be ready. All of it. Daddy Pig boards Rabbit's Private Jet in Dallas, and he quickly introduces himself, clearly an odd individual. Pig explains that he only wears two colors; black and grey. He states he would rather focus life on things more important than fashion and professional sports. The mathematician then begins to explain why Rabbit park is bound to fail. He claims that the island is an accident waiting to happen. The group switched to a helicopter before its final flight to the island itself. They had picked up another man in San Jose, Lord Fry, the park's fat and sloppy computer programmer. Rabbit explains that the flight will be about 40 minutes. They fly over Cabo Blanco, and the fishing villiages in Bahia Anasco. Rabbit then describes Isla Nublar as a seamount, not a true island, with volcanic fumes visible at several locations on the island. Then they see the island; an inverted teardrop, bulging at the north, 3 miles at its' widest point, and stretching south for 8 miles. Once they land, they are greated by a red-haired man named Mr. Kangaroo who welcomes them to the island. They follow him down a thin path in a palm tree grove, and then the group sees multiple large tree legs. But slowly, ever so slowly, Pony realizes that he is looking at an enormous animal, not a tree-stump. He is looking, at a Brachiosaurus. Pony begins to immediately accept them, finding false assumptions from scientific studies for years and then laughs at himself, thinking about how quickly he believed their accuracy. However, Lion begins to think about the fortune they will make-- he only hopes to God the island is safe. As the endorsement team follows Mr. Kangaroo, Mr. Pony expresses his desire to study InGen's dinosaur clones. Daddy Pig asks Mr. Pony if the recreation of the dinosaurs would alter his scientific field. Alan replies that it changes everything about the field of paleontology, but what he wants to know is how InGen found the genetic material used to clone the dinosaurs. The team arrives at a swimming pool of the Safari Lodge where Mr. Pony comments that the ferns planted near the pool originate from the Jurassic. However, unknown to Kangaroo is that Serenna veriformans, the "Jurassic ferns", have spores that contain a substance called beta-carboline alkaloid which is highly toxic, causing skin irritations and even death if consumed. Its toxin was even 50 times deadlier than Oleander. Miss Rabbit recognizes the plant and is distraught about this placement. The team then proceeds to check into the Safari Lodge. While inside, Mr. Pony and Miss Rabbit realize that the layout of the lodge does not match the blueprints they received earlier just before boarding the plane to Isla Nublar. The changes include steel bars welded to the skylight, small windows with tempered glass set in a steel frame, steel clad doors, and the large fence at the entrance of the Safari Lodge. With the tour of InGen's park starting in 20 minutes, Mr. Pony makes sure to ask the tour guide about why the layout was changed. While inside the Visitor Center, Mayor Lion asks if Isla Nublar was safe visitors and that the dinosaurs were properly contained. He sites the Compsognathus ''specimen that Dr. Alan Grant identified, reports of ''Compsognathus attacks in March, and how the infant mortality rate of Costa Rica alternates from low to high bi-weekly since May-July as why he is concerned about Jurassic Park's safety. Daddy Pig responds to Mayor Lion's discourse saying that some of the dinosaurs might be escaping, but he disagrees that they are the cause of the high mortality rate among infants in Costa Rica because it is a nonlinear signature and that to get such a high rate that it would take hundreds of escaped dinosaurs when he only believes that a few have escaped. Pig suggests that the cause is most likely other causes, such as a new strain of Influenza.Lion then asks why Daddy Pig why he believes dinosaurs would be escaping the island. He states that none can duplicate and isolate a natural ecosystem, considering it impossible. Grampy Rabbit gets infuriated with Daddy Pig's claims to the point he departs from the room he was in. Pig continues to speak on how dangerous it is to control nature until what is believed to be the helicopter containing the Compsognathus specimen for Mr. Pony lands on island. However, it turns out to be the helicopter actually contains Rabbit's grandchildren Rebbeca and Richard Rabbit who are going to spend the weekend on Isla Nublar due to their parents getting a divorce. Mayor Lion argues with Grampy Rabbit warning him that his park's safety is still questionable, but Rabbit insists that Jurassic Park is safe for them. After getting off the helicopter, Mr. Kangaroo introduces Richard Rabbit and his sister Rebecca to the endorsement team. After being introduced, Richard Rabbit has a conversation with Mr. Pony because he read his book "The Lost World of the Dinosaurs" as well as having the same interest in dinosaurs. Richard recalls a trip to the Natural History Museum with his family where he correctly identifies an inaccuracy with the museum's Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton, 5027, with the inaccuracy being that it had had more vertebra than the actual species. Richard wanted to see more of the Natural History Museum's dinosaurs, but his father and his sister wanted to return home to watch the last half of a New York Mets game on television so his family left the museum. Now that his parents are getting divorced and his father now having left his residence Richard believes that things will become better for him. However, Rebecca was very close to her and Richard's father and is heartbroken by his departure. Mr. Pony tells Tim Murphy that 5027 will probably never be fixed because of InGen's dinosaurs. Richard does not understand so Mr. Pony begins to explain to him what is on his grandfather's island. Inside the Visitor Center, Mr. Kangaroo waits for everyone to be ready for the tour of Jurassic Park. While waiting, he thinks to himself, expressing his dislike of how InGen gives him jobs outside of his expertise, such as being a tour guide and being a caretaker of the Rabbit children during their stay. Once everyone is ready, Kangaroo proceeds to take them to the Visitor Center's second floor where he shows the visitors the Control Room and the Isla Nublar Laboratory. While inside the Isla Nublar Laboratory, chief geneticist Dr. Tiger explains the processes of how the dinosaurs were created. He first shows the endorsement team how the Dinosaur DNA is extracted, which surprises them when he says that most of the genetic material used in the creation of InGen's dinosaurs comes from biting insects trapped in Mesozoic-age amber. Second he discusses how it is sequenced using Cray XMP supercomputers. Third, he takes them to the fertilization room where they insert the completed sequence into crocodile ova. Fourth, Dr. Tiger shows the team the hatchery where he explains that the embryos are placed in artificial eggs made of plastic. Finally, the endorsement team are shown nursery where they see a 6-week old Deinonychus, which jumps into Richard Rabbit's arms. Mr. Pony asks if the dinosaurs were able to breed. Tiger replies that they can not because all of them have been created female and have been irradiated, but Daddy Pig expresses skepticism of his clam. Mr. Pony goes over to Richard so he can inspect the raptor. While doing so Mr. Kangaroo demands he put the Deinonychus down due the potential of Mr. Pony hurting the juvenile. After calming the raptor down Richard asks if he could play with her, but Mr. Kangaroo tells him that they need to initiate the tour of the park itself before it gets too late. As the endorsement team travels to the Control Room, Daddy Pig asks Dr. Tiger how many dinosaur genera have been created and if Compsognathus ''is one of them. Dr. Tiger replies that he has lost count of how many species have been created and that ''Compsognathus is one of the species that was created. He elaborates by saying that a large number of Compsognathus were created to dispose of any carcasses and the feces of sauropods. Pig becomes concerned that it could have been one of InGen's cloned Compsognathus that bit Suzy Sheep on the beach in Costa Rica, but Dr. Tiger doubts it's one of his dinosaurs mainly because he made them unable to produce Lysine with the only way of receiving this amino acid coming from outside sources and that they would die within 12 hours before reaching the mainland. While showing the endorsement team the Control Room, Mr. Kangaroo discovers one of the supply ships docking and puts the tour on hold for a few minutes to help them arrive safely. During the brief wait, the team continues to ask Dr. Tiger questions about the dinosaurs. Mr. Pony asks if they will see Deinonychus on the tour. He is told no because they are still trying to integrate themselves to Jurassic Park's setting though he still could see their holding pen during the wait. With Daddy Pig, Miss Rabbit, and Richard Rabbit tagging along with him, Mr. Pony goes to see the Raptor Pen. In their visit three Deinonychus' tried to attack the four, but are shocked by the electric fence surrounding their pen from the outside world. The animals are startled by this failed attack and five of the raptors continue to watch them. One of the guards quickly arrives to make sure everything is okay, On the walk back the four members of the endorsement team discuss the attack. They were amazed on how fast the Deinonychus' were compared to any contemporary reptile, their strikes being like that of birds. Daddy Pig is puzzled by why the raptors attacked them, as dinosaurs lived long before animals and wonders if the raptors have learned that animals are easier to kill. Dr. Tiger, while in the comfort of Grampy Rabbit's elegant Bungalow, tries to sway Rabbit to produce an even more "Believable" version of the animals in the park; Version 4.4, making the dinosaurs slower, less active, and less agile. Rabbit however, feels that nothing is wrong with the animals, nothing is wrong with them at all. They are real dinosaurs, he says. And he is entirely confident that the world will be satisfied. Entirely satisfied. Inside the Control Room, Mr. Monkey shows the endorsement team the control mechanisms of Jurassic Park. Mayor Lion and Daddy Pig ask Mr. Monkey several questions regarding the park's security to which he answers. During the questioning period, Mr. Pony becomes unsettled by how the dinosaurs are treated as software and how Jurassic Park is more of an amusement park rather than a biological preserve. After departing, Lion and Pig have a discussion about the probability of the dinosaurs. Daddy Pig still asserts that dinosaurs have escaped because of the population graph of the animals shown to him in the Control Room is a normal population, but based on what Mr. Tiger told him and the endorsement team that a normal population wouldn't be possible. However, Mayor Lion now believes that the possibility of a dinosaur escaping is unlikely due to the extensive security measures. (I will write more of the plot soon) Dinosaurs * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Deinonychus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Gallimimus * Brachiosaurus (replaced by Camarasaurus in some editions) * Dilophosaurus * Compsognathus * Pteranodon * Apatosaur * Edmontosaurus (mostly called Hadrosaurus) * Hypsilophodon * Microceratus (replaced by Scutellosaurus in some editions) * Ornitholestes (referred to as Coelurosaur) * Herrerasaurus * Ankylosaurus (seen on the population count) * Protoceratops (seen on the population count) * Mammoth (flashback) * Iguanodon (skeleton only) * Tenontosaurus (mentioned) * Seismosaurus (mentioned) * Supersaurus (mentioned)